


Lonely Fireworks

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Ficlet, Fireworks, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Summer, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thank you for caring, Tantei-kun. I really appreciate that.”</p>
<p>A soft sigh, and Shinichi patted Kaito’s messy hair gently. “You’re welcome, damn thief. And you better have some tissue; Ran won’t appreciate it if I go home with one wet shoulder.”</p>
<p>Kaito only coughed as a respond. </p>
<p>Maybe spending an hour or two with a lonely Phantom Thief isn’t that bad, after all…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ...I should be doing my papers and resumes for tomorrow, not to mention Arabic homework I haven't done yet. But why the heck my mind and hands work against me and make me write these fics instead? /headdesk
> 
> A-anyway, warnings included in this fic are grammar mistake and maybe some fluff. Hope you enjoy it, and I'm really grateful for those kudos in my previous fics! XD
> 
> P.S: Standard disclaimer applied.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you for caring, Tantei-kun. I really appreciate that.”
> 
> A soft sigh, and Shinichi patted Kaito’s messy hair gently. “You’re welcome, damn thief. And you better have some tissue; Ran won’t appreciate it if I go home with one wet shoulder.”
> 
> Kaito only coughed as a respond. 
> 
> Maybe spending an hour or two with a lonely Phantom Thief isn’t that bad, after all…

_Clank clank clank_ was the sound his geta made when he walked among the happy, cheerful crowd. Cotton candy in left hand and apple candy in his right one, Kaito enjoyed this summer festival heartily with wide grin on his face. His hair was still a mess, even though a fox mask covered its left side. The yukata he wore was loosely tied; people could see his right shoulder, but he didn’t care and kept on walking (and he tried to ignore the fish-scooping stands—he really did, and he succeeded at faking his anxiety).

 

It didn’t matter if he were alone. As long as he enjoyed this festival, it should be alright for him…

 

_…right?_

 

**.**

 

“Conan-kun? Are you okay?”

 

Conan—or more accurately, Shinichi—blinked in surprise, realizing Ran’s face was only few centimeters far from his own. Panicked, he said childishly, “Yes, Ran-neechan! Of course I do!”

 

Ran was not impressed, though. “You look distracted just now. What’s wrong?”

 

The shrunken detective laughed nervously while scratching his cheek. “W-well, you see, I think I just see a friend of mine. He’s alone and I’m worried about him. Can I go to see him?”

 

“But—“

 

“Really! I’ll return to you before the festival ended! I have my phone here, you know?”

 

Reluctantly, Ran nodded. “Call me quick before the festival ended, okay?!”

 

Shinichi just waved his hands before disappearing among the crowd, leaving a sighing Ran wondered who that friend was.

 

**.**

 

“What are you doing in Beika?”

 

Kaito turned. There was no one; well, until he looked down and found a familiar face there, that is. He grinned at the sight of his Tantei-kun wearing a deep blue yukata. Said person was frowning, looked bored to death with curiosity hidden well. The teenager squatted so that he was at the same level with Shinichi, the grin never left his face. “Why, hello there, Tantei-kun. Nice to meet you here. Why’re you alone?” He poked Shinichi’s cheek teasingly. “Where’s Mouri-chan, by the way? Aren’t you in a date with her?”

 

“Shut up and answer my question first,” Shinichi said sharply as he swatted Kaito’s hand away. “I’m not in a date with her—obviously not.” The last one was said bitterly; the look he had made Kaito’s grin vanished. “Now, your answer please?”

 

Kaito shrugged. Munching his cotton candy, he answered, “My best friend is in a date with someone I hate the most, visiting every booth in Ekoda’s firework festival and I obviously don’t want to mess that. Not after she threatened me with her mighty mop. And there is a certain witch I wish to avoid…”

 

“A witch,” Shinichi repeated bluntly.  With his arms crossed across his chest, he looked threatening—if only he was not an eight years old at the moment. Kaito rolled his eyes and waved his empty hand; the cotton candy had disappeared first, only the stick was left. “Of course you don’t believe that. Ignore it; just ignore it.”

 

“Why Beika, anyway? Why not Haido or somewhere else?”

 

“You kidding me? Because you’re here, of course!”

 

Shinichi laughed flatly, not believing even a word Kaito had said.

 

“Seriously, Tantei-kun! Because you’re here; that’s why I went to Beika instead!” Kaito took another bite on his apple candy before he stood again. Holding Shinichi’s hand (“Oi, what’re you doing?!” “Let’s find somewhere comfy to sit! My legs almost go numb from squatting too long.” “Ha ha. Very funny, Kid.” “Uh, I’m not insulting your height here, Tantei-kun…”), he went to the nearest bench and sat there next to the annoyed detective.

 

“And you said you’re here with Mouri-chan— _not_ in a date, yes, I know it, so stop glaring at me! Where’s she now, by the way?”

 

“Left her with her friends.” Another flatly said answer. At this rate, Kaito sighed tiredly and pinched the detective’s cheek in frustration. “And why did you left her? She would’ve been happier if you’re there,” Kaito asked again, ignoring Shinichi’s attempt to release his poor cheek from Kaito’s tyrant hand. The magician released him after Shinichi pinched his wrist and hissed loudly at that.

 

“Because I saw you walking alone.”

 

_…huh?_

 

Rubbing his reddening cheek, Shinichi grumbled, “I left her because I saw you among the crowd. You’re alone and away from your home; that’s why I went to you instead of staying with her.” He threw a sharp glare at Kaito’s sparkling eyes. “Say anything and I’ll kick you!”

 

Not wanting to be kicked, Kaito hugged him instead and squealed loudly. Shinichi, now tired both mentally and physically, let Kaito did what he wanted. “I don’t know that you’re this caring, Tantei-kun! Sorry for hurting and insulting you earlier~!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Now, let me go, will you? People are starting to look at us.”

 

“Nah, not now.” Kaito stopped squealing and hugged Shinichi silently. Burying his solemn face in Shinichi’s shoulder, he whispered, “Thank you for caring, Tantei-kun. I really appreciate that.”

 

A soft sigh, and Shinichi patted Kaito’s messy hair gently. “You’re welcome, damn thief. And you better have some tissue; Ran won’t appreciate it if I go home with one wet shoulder.”

 

Kaito only coughed as a respond.

 

_Maybe spending an hour or two with a lonely Phantom Thief isn’t that bad, after all…_

 

**.**

**.**

**End.**


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did you just—“
> 
> “Hey, look! The fireworks! It’s blooming, Shinichi!”
> 
> Shinichi was at loss now. Knowing that the now happy magician wouldn’t give a damn if Shinichi refused to be called with his name, he shook his head and enjoyed the colorful fireworks instead with a transparent smile. 
> 
> At least, he wouldn’t go home with one wet shoulder again tonight.

It was at another firework festival he met Kaito Kid again; he was wearing the same yukata and was eating another cotton candy on the same bench like two years ago. He sat alone with the unusual expressionless face. However, once he saw Shinichi—in his original body, nonetheless—his face lit up and he waved his hands like crazy and grinned as wide as his mouth could stretch.

 

Shinichi snorted at the antics, but he claimed the seat next to the magician and watched the crowds again like before.

 

“Glad to meet you again, Meitantei.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“In your original appearance.”

 

“So?”

 

The grin morphed into a smile. The blush that accompanied that gentle smile didn’t help calming Shinichi’s fast-pounding heartbeat. Not a bit. Not that Shinichi would admit that loudly. “Just wanna say that the yukata looks good on you.”

 

Success at his attempt to hide his blush perfectly, Shinichi raised his eyebrows. “And you’re flirting with me?”

 

It only took seconds for that gentle smile to change into a teasing smirk. “Now that you’re not an eight years old child anymore, nobody care if I start to court you, wouldn’t they?”

 

\--Shinichi coughed. Kaito, on the other hand, ate his cotton candy innocently, as if he didn’t say anything that had potential to make someone die because of heart-attack just now. There was a rather long pause before Shinichi, still trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in his chest, spoke without looking at the indigo-eyed magician. “And why’re you here again, not in Ekoda with your friends?”

 

Kaito frowned. “Because I don’t want to be a third wheel, Meitantei.”

 

“Why not at Haido? Or somewhere else?”

 

That made Kaito groaned loudly. “Aren’t you a detective? Are you really this dense when it’s about romancing someone?”

 

Shinichi couldn’t hide his reddening face anymore. Not after Kaito had told him his real intention of calling Shinichi to meet him here.

 

And of course, that made the grin made its appearance once more. “Why, so you’re only pretending not to know anything. Not bad at acting, Shinichi.”

 

“What did you just—“

 

“Hey, look! The fireworks! It’s blooming, Shinichi!”

 

Shinichi was at loss now. Knowing that the now happy magician wouldn’t give a damn if Shinichi refused to be called with his name, he shook his head and enjoyed the colorful fireworks instead with a transparent smile.

 

At least, he wouldn’t go home with one wet shoulder again tonight.

 

**.**

**.**

 

**End.**


End file.
